bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thephoneguyyt/Story for event titled: "the beginning and the end"
'The beginning and the end' 'a story of sweet beginnings and the bittersweet end' one peaceful day a man was walking down the streets of ROBLOX and was going back to his house when... he found a portal... Man: what the heck is that??? Man: Something is telling me to go through it The man's name is onett. He went through the portal and found a wasteland... Onett then found something glimmering through the darkness he picked it up and he found a honeycomb and a bee the shape of a beemazon box ''' '''bee: put the honeycomb at the top of the mountain Onett: Ok sure he started the journey he encountered huge spiders, werewolves, and a ladybug??? anyways he finally made it to the top (after losing 99/100 hp) he put the honeycomb in the middle of a patch of flowers and the mountain transformed into a beautiful land of flowers, nice bears, and most importantly, BEES!!! he continued to make changes to the land as more robloxians entered the game. then a terrible disaster struck the land while onett was double checking things for the next changes... he found a spike... he touched the spike and it hit Onett!!!! Onett: who are you? Mystical creature: I am a Vicious bee!!! the bringer of evil fight me to tame me!!! Onett: your on!! Onett's bees attacked the vicious bee and vicious bee attacked back vicious bee: IMA RUIN THE MOUNTAIN Then after minutes of fighting vicious bee went down Vicious bee: How did I lose??? Onett: Because I MADE THIS GAME Onett delivered the final blow and took down vicious bee he tamed a vicious bee, but little did he know that vicious bee corrupted the game and made clones of himself to spawn and attack players at night. More updates came and went then he ran out of ideas... Onett: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE WITH THE IDEAS AND THE FANMADE ART AND THE COPY AND TROLL GAMES NO NO NO Onett then made an announcement... Onett: I'm sorry but this game is no more I can't take it There are too much stress sorry guys but um... goodbye Onett made his way to the top and entered the lid... He made to the honeycomb and right when he was about to shut it down... Thephoneguyyt the wiki staff and more joined up to stop him... Thephoneguyyt: You can't do this!!! Onett: I have to Thephoneguyyt: NO YOU DON'T I LOVE THIS GAME YOU CAN'T TAKE IT FROM ME AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLE Onett: fine then I will fight you TO THE DEATH Contrasena:' YOUR ON' DragonDude101: LET'S GO Lordofpigs: IM READY Beeswarmokpro: FIGHT ME UndeadBeast101: LET'S GO Thephoneguyyt: The end has begun The bees start fighting the mountain goes into a state of chaos everything starts to get destroyed but... All the hostile mobs get out! but they don't attack the beekeepers... they attack onett. After hours of fighting the 6 beekeepers use all of their bees and defeat onett thephoneguyyt:We did it! contrasena: that was pretty hard I'm beat dragondude101: at least we saved bee swarm beeswarmokpro: wait what about the mountain lordofpigs: I know what to do Lordpfpigs twisted the honeycomb and he brought everything back to normal and so the end has ended ' (or did it) After the fighting against onett, they finally convinced them of going back to the game and he kept coding and adding updates. The wiki could finally relax but in the shadows, more games appeared. No not knock-off games. They were other competing games. Everyone left bee swarm so that they could play those games so then Onett decided to get real with the updates. Onett: I need to think of something big Lordofpigs: I know what you can add Onett: really? Lordofpigs: Yeah you can add... Lordofpigs: A live update with the lid and everything really OP can come out of it like a star treat and star jelly. Onett: Then people in VIP servers can farm all of that stuff. dragondude101: He is right, you can't just be in a VIP server and get all of that stuff a really rich noob could get OP in seconds! Onett: yeah. '''Then 2 rand'om players named Newfissy and Bethink joined the game''' Newfissy: We have come to shut down Bee swarm simulator Thephoneguyyt: Who are you? Bethink: We are the Newfissy: the creators of Adopt Me Beeswarmokpro: Oh!!! That stupid game Newfissy: That is the reason we are here to destroy Bee swarm simulator so that everyone comes to adopt me!! ' Contrasena: I won't let you!' Bethink: Try us! Thephoneguyyt: Alright we will! Contrasena throws a petal shuriken at the creators but they dodge it. beeswarmokpro and Lordofpigs line up to do a double shuriken and they do it but dragondude101 activates and stab the creators but they heal quickly Onett: I have an idea! Thephoneguyyt: what is it Onett: come with me Thephoneguyyt follows Onett as the battle rages on Contrasena: I must activate falling COCONUT contrasena uses the falling coconut and coco haste surge passive ability and deal tons of damage. Their bees start to get jumpy and attack furiously to the adopt me creators Gifted Vicious bee: AAAAAAAAA IMPALE SPIKE Gifted vicious uses impale and the creators are shocked. Onett: are you ready? Thephoneguyyt: Yeah ''' '''Thephoneguyyt: PETAL SHURIKEN BLITZ A bunch of petal shurikens come out the of petal belt and hit the creators. Newfissy: I'm outta here Bethink: ''' '''And so the creators of adopt me left the game and bee swarm was left in peace again little did they know that the honeycomb fueling the game is rotting That's my story :) Special thanks to: contrasena dragondude101 beeswarmokpro Lordofpigs (for letting me use them in my story) Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE